1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear projection television in which projection light is projected from behind a screen panel to thereby display an image on the screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
With proliferation of digital broadcasting and widespread use of digital AV (audio-visual) apparatuses in recent years, there has been a growing demand for televisions capable of displaying images of high quality on respective large screens. As a television of this kind, a rear projection television has been conventionally proposed which displays images by the rear projection method. In the rear projection television, a projector disposed within a cabinet projects projection light onto a light transmission screen panel disposed at the front of the cabinet, from behind, to thereby display an image on the screen panel. In this case, the projector includes a light source lamp, such as a high-pressure mercury-vapor lamp, which is capable of projecting a large amount of projection light, so that the rear projection television is capable of displaying images of high quality on the large screen panel. However, in general, a light source lamp of a projector can burn out after approximately 10,000 hours of use. When the light source lamp of a projector burns out, it is required to detach a rear panel secured to the rear of the cabinet by screws and replace the burned-out light source lamp with a new one. Further, the rear projection television is generally placed with its rear face close to a wall surface of a room. This makes it necessary to move the body of the rear projection television to detach the rear panel of the cabinet and replace the light source lamp. Therefore, the rear projection television of the above mentioned kind presents a problem that a user has to do troublesome work of moving the rear projection television and detaching the rear panel for replacement of the light source lamp.
To solve the above problem, a liquid crystal projection television receiver has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 9-98355, in which a housing rack of a cabinet has a wall thereof formed with a window for use in replacing a light source lamp unit. In the case of this liquid crystal projection television receiver, the user opens a lid mounted to an opening edge of the window, and then inserts a hand from the window to thereby replace a light source lamp unit accommodated in the cabinet. Therefore, the liquid crystal projection television receiver eliminates the need for moving the apparatus body of the liquid crystal projection television receiver and detaching the rear panel of the cabinet.
However, from the study of the above described liquid crystal projection television receiver, the inventor found out the following problem: In general, the inside of the cabinet of a liquid crystal projection television receiver of this kind is dark. This makes it difficult for the user to view the light source lamp unit through the window of the cabinet, and hence he has to grope for the light source lamp unit to replace the same. Therefore, this liquid crystal projection television receiver suffers from the problem of difficulty of the very work of replacing the light source lamp unit. In this case, a method which can be employed by the user is to illuminate the inside of the cabinet e.g. by a flashlight. In this method, however, the user can use only one hand to mount or remove the light source lamp unit, and hence it still remains difficult to carry out the very work of replacing the light source lamp unit.